Talk:Field of Screams/@comment-184.181.127.200-20191123000705
Thrasher was sitting alone when a janitor comes to him. Thrasher: Face it, I'll never be a better Multilatonball star. Janitor: Hey kid, heard ya crying over there. Thrasher: Wait how do you know I was doing that?! Janitor: I can smell you scent, crawling with some germs or something. Thrasher: What?! I wasn't doing anything like that! Janitor: Eh, who cares?! I got the solution that you need to become a star! This tonic will make you better, it will make you stronger. Thrasher looks down at it and grew unsure of it. Thrasher: Hmm... I don't know? I think this is bad idea, the side effects might dangerous- Suddenly, Thrasher looks back at himself being humiliated by Tacklebot during training. Thrasher: You know what?! Thrasher drinks the tonic, only for him to scream when Blastus saws him. Blastus: Uh.... what are you drinking?! Dreadnot: Boys, we lost some the guys at the conference. I'm beneath the barrel, miles beneath the barrel. You two are all I got. Get ready, you're playing tonight! During the Multilationball games, the boys are unsure of this since the other team is strong. The referee blows his whistle. Referee: Run for your lives. Thrasher and Blastus ran for their lives. Thrasher: Aw man, I think the tonic work. Well, if you can't trust a stranger in your locker selling you mystery drinks, who can you trust?! Suddenly, Thrasher stop and starts to feel pain which causes him to throw the ball back at his opponent. The crowd cheers as each turn, Thrasher ended up destroying other opprennents. Blastus and Weenus cheered. Thrasher ran to the locker room. Aqua blood streams spread all over his body as he transforms into a monster that looks like Tacklebot and roars. Blastus walks in to find his buddy. Blastus: Thrasher?! Are you okay?! Monster Thrasher: Roar!!! Blastus: Yeesh, no need to get angry! Besides you help us- (gasps) Thrasher keeps on roaring and Blastus scream in horror. Blastus: Oh (sobs) don't please don't hurt me! Blastus keeps on crying, only to see a familiar face in the monster's eyes and realizes in horror that this is his best friend. Blastus: (gasps) Wait a minute, that's no monster, that's Thrasher! Monster Thrasher jumps back into the game and attacks the other opponents, much to the other players' surprise. Boys: Whoa! Megawatt: Dude! Tacklebot: Aw dude, he just knocked out another one. Blastus: Uh, let me go to him people! Thrasher! Monster Thrasher: Roar! Blastus: Come on, buddy! It's me Blastus! Monster Thrasher keeps on roaring, only to calm down once he hears Blastus pronouncing his name. Blastus: Buddy, come on. Don't this! Blastus closes his eyes, only for Blastus to open his eyes when Thrasher began to pat him on the head. Blastus: Thrasher.... Thrasher grew sad, but Blastus decided to cheer him up once he realized why Thrasher is upset. Blastus: Aw, cheer up buddy. You're the real hero on the team, by the way, there must be someone I can get all the credit as well. Both: Hmm..... The next day, Thrasher busted through the door with Blastus helping him walk in nicely. The other kids are cheering for him. Dreadnot: Thank you for ripping my arms up boy! How does it feel to be a star?! Monster Thrasher pants happily and shows Blastus up. Blastus: Aw thanks buddy. Dreadnot: What, you gotta be kidding me, Blastus doesn't have spirit in cheating. Monster Thrasher: (gasps) Thrasher....Thrasher smash! Blastus: What?! Thrasher smashes Dreadnot to the ground. Dreadnot: Now that's dedication, as mine in always of the game. Blastus eases his friend's rage and calms him down. Blastus: Hey, it's okay Thrasher. You made the both of us popular. Monster Thrasher: (smiling) Aw.